fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa Louie
Papa Louie is a lovable Italian chef and the main title character in the Gameria series. He owns various restaurants that usually serve fast-food like Pizza, Burgers, Tacos, Sundaes, Pancakes, Chicken Wings/Chicken Strips/Shrimp and Hot Dogs to his customers. He is usually very busy so he leaves his workers to do the work of cooking permanently and surprisingly becomes a customer. His orders are usually very long. Appearance Papa Louie wears a black truckie's clothes and a hard hat. He has black eyebrows and a mustache, which suggest that he has black hair, but actually has long blond hair up in a bun. (he wears this in all games except Freezeria, where he wears a bathing suit) His Role in the Games In the first game of the series, Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!, Louie saves his customers from Pizza Monsters. In all the proceeding restaurant games, he always leaves the management of his latest restaurant to another person. To do that, though, he usually attracts them by making competitions that have got to do with the food he serves (such as the Taco Eating Contest) and makes the winner replace him (which they don't know about until they win). In these games, he is the last unlockable customer that the player serves. Besides the first game, Papa Louie is a playable character exclusively in the Mochi Games version of Papa's Burgeria, were Marty would take his place as a customer. Official Information From the old papalouie.com Specialty: The art of the pizza paddle. "This humble pizza chef gets dragged into the adventure of his life in "Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!". Armed with his trusty pizza paddle and Crushida Pepper shakers, Papa must venture across the land to save his customers from the gooey Pizza Monsters." Papa Louie on Myspace Flipdeck Info "Papa Louie is a lovable Italian chef who got his start selling delicious pizzas. He has a legion of fanatic customers who are willing to try anything Papa Louie has to offer. Whether it’s free pizza parties, or the keys to his latest restaurant, Papa Louie is always trying to reward his loyal customers! " Orders In Papa's Pizzeria, Burgeria, Taco Mia! and Freezeria, a player had to earn a gold star customer award for everyone to unlock Papa Louie as a customer. In Pancakeria, Wingeria, and Hot Doggeria this was replaced by reaching the Rank 43 in Pancakeria and Rank 58 in Wingeria and Hot Doggeria. (Better than Papa) Papa's Pizzeria A pizza that has 2 pepperoni, 2 sausage, 2 mushrooms, 2 peppers, 2 onions, 2 olives, and 2 anchovies (basically, two of every pizza topping). That pizza must also be cooked for half a meter (30 minutes) and cut in quarters. Papa's Burgeria A burger that consists of bread, lettuce, rare patty, ketchup, cheese, tomato, mayo, pickle, and top bun. Papa's Taco Mia! Taco with hard shell bread, pork, black beans, cheese, Loco Sauce, white rice and Sour Cream. Papa's Freezeria Large rainbow sherbet sundae with marshmallows, smooth blend, with whipped cream, and tropical charms, left topping: gummy onion, center topping: cherry, right topping: banana. Papa's Pancakeria Large rainbow sherbet sundae with marshmallows, smooth blend, with whipped cream, and tropical charms, left topping: gummy onion, center topping: cherry, right topping: banana. Papa's Wingeria 4 wings with Calypso sauce that are all around the plate, 4 wings with Wasabi on the left side of the plate, 4 wings with spicy garlic sauce on the right side of the plate, and 4 carrots that are all around the plate. He doesn't order a dip. Papa's Hot Doggeria Italian Sausage in a Hoagie Roll with Fajita Veggies, onions, Marinara Sauce and Tomato. Medium Lemon Mist, large Cinnamon Swirl popcorn. Papa's Burgeria HD Ipad Bottom Bun, Awesome Sauce, Swiss Cheese, Medium Patty, Swiss Cheese, Bacon, Mushroom, Lettuce, Top Bun Ranks required to unlock him *Pizzeria : Get a gold award on all the customers except him *Burgeria : Get a gold award on all the customers except him *Taco Mia : Get a gold award on all the customers (that does not include the closers) except him *Freezeria : Get a gold award on all the customers (that does not include the closers) except him *Pancakeria : Rank 43 (Better Than Papa) *Wingeria : Rank 58 (King of Wings) *Hot Doggeria : Rank 58 (Stadium Superstar) Trivia *He and Akari are the only customers to get a new look and then go back to the old look. He is in a bathing suit in Freezeria (seen to the right) and returns to his regular clothes in Pancakeria. *His original name was Papa Lucci but it was changed because it was hard to spell. Gallery 69.jpg File:Ello papa.png|Papa Louie in Papa's Pancakeria. Papa_Louie.jpg 24dfryrt65.png L.jpg Angrypapa.jpg|Papa is not pleased. Papalouiesorder.png|Papa's order in Papa's Wingeria plperfect.JPG|Perfect for Papa Louie in Papa's Pizzeria float 1.JPG|The Papa Louie Float on the Griller Stadium (features Papa Louie) Fan Images Angrypapalouieinfreezeria.jpg Mccoy vs papa.jpg Papapsfw45 cxv43v.PNG|Papa Louie angered by his nephew. Papa Louie3.png|Papa Louie's final order in Hotdoggeria. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:People with facial hairs Category:Adults Category:Chefs Category:Papa's Freezeria Customers Category:Papa's Wingeria Customers Category:Papa's Taco Mia Customers Category:Papa's Pancakeria customers Category:Papa's Burgeria customers Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:People with hats